


Allegro, Forte 繁弦急管

by Siiil_Sky



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: First Time, Hero Worship, M/M, Post-Canon, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siiil_Sky/pseuds/Siiil_Sky
Summary: 你一定会遇到你的英雄。（或者说，曾经运营《漫威》杂志的Tony Stark，在1942年的一场派对上，遇见了曾经是个默默无闻的小人物的美国队长。）





	Allegro, Forte 繁弦急管

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allegro, Forte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670503) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 本文为中文翻译作品。这是Sineala的Pulse, Beat, and Measure系列的第一部。

“Jan，亲爱的，”Tony对着电话说，做最后一次绝望的挣扎，“你能想到我真是太好了，但我恐怕真的去不了了。”

并不是说Jan的派对不够美妙；但是两天前Tony才刚刚踏上美国的土地。Fury上个月又派他去了Latveria，侦查Doom的军队动向，机器人和一些其他的东西，尽力弄清楚Victor那疯狂却又不容忽视的力量会加入战争的哪一方。目前Latveria还是中立的，但这并不是好现象；他们的外交政策差不多就是“Victor早晨醒过来的时候是怎么想的就是什么样子”。Tony任务没有什么成果；他能作出的唯一确定的结论就是那个用一颗走运的子弹——透过铁人装甲上他（同样走运的）第一枪打出的缝隙——擦破他肩膀的那个Latveria人相当不欢迎他的存在。  


确切来说，他并没有被完全吓坏——不像前线的那些男孩们——但他状态也算不上好。他只是……神经紧张。他的一生中经历过足够多相似的情形了（即使那并不同于他给国家效力的现状），因此他明白他至少需要几天时间去调节自己，直到他不再条件反射地对每个拍他肩膀的人表现得一惊一乍为止。派对绝对是个糟糕的主意。

所以他已经计划好了接下来几天做什么：读点书，听听广播，必要的时候来杯苏格兰威士忌。独自一个人待一会。他会让肩膀愈合的。

“但是Tony，”Jan的声音顺着电话线传来，带着诱哄的语气，“我有一位特别有趣的客人。他是你的粉丝。我跟他保证过你会来的。”

一个粉丝。Tony叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁。这些日子里他都不太记得做那个《漫威》的Tony Stark，英勇的冒险家，是什么感觉了。自从他关停了杂志，去做战时工作，他就总是忙个不停，很少有人能和他谈足够长的时间，聊聊那些过去的光辉岁月。至于那些能和他长谈的人——他们也都知道他不能谈及自《漫威》休刊以来他在做的事情。毕竟他们是做同一行的，如果口风不严的话……大家都懂。

并不是说他不高兴自己有粉丝——别人喜欢读他的冒险故事，他当然很开心了——但是和自己的粉丝团体打交道需要摆出一副公关面孔，他不确定自己还有没有足够的精力应付。他们总是想看到一个温文尔雅，风度翩翩的Tony Stark，传奇故事的英雄主角，戴着完美面具的演员。没人想跟一个不修边幅的，饱经战火摧残的特工Tony Stark待在一起的。该死的，Tony甚至自己都受不了自己。

“Jan——”

“你会喜欢他的，”Jan殷勤地说。“要我说，你多半会的。而且如果你就是不喜欢他——那行，你只要表现出来就好。帅哥，怎么样？”她故作娇羞地说。Tony都能想象得出她坐在那儿，边说话边玩着她的首饰的样子。

“我没什么好穿的衣服，”他说。在所有人之中，他竟然和Janet Van Dyne说这话，这足以证明他显然已经昏头了。但确实是这样。他至少有一年没去过社交聚会了，他强烈怀疑他以前的衣服已经都不合身了；长期穿战甲明显对他的肌肉造成了一定的影响，即使他越来越倾向于高卡路里的饮食结构。

Jan哼了一声。“哦，Tony，”她说，“我今天下午就派个人过去。我总能创造奇迹的。”

“好吧，”他说道，叹了口气，准备要挂断了，这时他意识到Jan还没说完。

“你真的会喜欢他的，”Jan说，带着一种他分辨不清的语气。“我保证。”

Tony重拾了他以前那种迷人的做派，用上了他最有魅力的声音。“我很确定你是对的。明天晚上见，亲爱的。”

* * *

他的第一想法是这房间里人太多了。太亮了，而且噪音太大了。他就不应该来这儿。即使揽着Pepper，他也感到紧张。他甚至没办法融入这个房间；这里模糊一片，到处是旋转的灯光，嘈杂的声音和高雅的音乐。

旁边有人叫他的名字，声音很大。他并没吓得跳起来，但他觉得Pepper大概注意到了他的颤抖。

 _真是个糟透了的主意_ ，他想。但是他还没来得及转身离开，Jan就朝他们走了过来，这下他没法真的溜掉了。

“Tony！Pepper！”Jan喊道，灿烂地微笑着。“我真高兴你能来。嗨，Pepper，我在号角日报的头版看到Frank Finlay的署名了！恭喜你！”

Tony呼出一口气。没事的。那只是Jan。

他关停《漫威》杂志时，Pepper也离开了《漫威》——她不得不这样做——最近她成了一名自由撰稿人，做得还不错，特别是当大部分工作可以通过邮件完成的时候。没有人发现Frank Finlay是位女士。但Tony很高兴她有了一份稳定点的工作，即使他确信她也很怀念为《漫威》工作的那段冒险时光。他在《漫威》杂志上为她抗争过——有一期的封面上印了她的真实姓名——但即使是Fury也不会让步让她跟他一起去欧洲战场的。他仍然认为那样会很不错，他们会成为一支优秀的小队。但是，不行，Fury甚至不让他带Rhodey一起去，更不用说Pepper了。

“我相信如果Finlay先生在的话，他会非常感谢你的，”Pepper说，眼睛闪了闪。

“所以，Jan，”Tony开口，因为他想直接跳到见面环节然后赶紧从这儿溜掉，大概再回去喝个烂醉，”你想要我见的那位重要客人是谁？“

Jan微醺地咯咯笑起来，好像她觉得Tony在开玩笑一样。她伸出一只挂着手镯的手，指向一群打着黑领带，揽着优雅女伴的男人们，他们看上去简直一模一样。“你不会错过他的，Tony。”

人潮稍微分开了一点，刚好够他看见房间另一边，靠着墙的那个男人。在人群中，这个没穿套装的人一眼就能被认出来——好吧，至少他的套装跟其他人都不一样。在他胸口有一颗白星。他从头到脚都是红白蓝三色的——从脚上的红靴子到蓝色面罩上的小小的白翅膀。他的面罩遮住了半张脸。他很高，相当强壮，而且——虽然从这个位置Tony看不太清他的外貌——可能相当英俊。Tony瞥了一眼。他以前见过这套制服，因为这个家伙已经在国债海报上呆了几个月了：轮廓分明的美国式外表，坚毅的下巴，高贵的姿态。Tony以为他是个模特或者演员来着。他还以为那些肌肉都是艺术加工呢——多亏了他的杂志业生涯，他对这一套了解不少——但是很明显，真人看上去就跟海报上一样棒。

“那个人？”Tony问。感觉有点荒唐。不管怎么说，那套制服就有够荒唐。“那个把国旗穿在身上的？”

为了这个演员好，他觉得自己可以假装一切正常。逢场作戏而已。

Jan点点头。“没错。美国队长。他之前几天一直呆在这里。”她叹气。“他真的超迷人的对不对？”

 _确实_ ，Tony暗暗表示赞同，接着这个名字让他突然想到了一些事情。

美国队长。

说到Tony对这场战争作出的贡献——他并没法确切地描述他的工作内容。如果硬要说的话，大概是“Fury要他干什么就得干什么”。从史前器物到现代科技，在这个领域，Tony是个名副其实的专家——正因如此，在Latveria的任务中，他才被委派去评估Doom制造机器人的意向。情况变得复杂了一点并不是Fury的错。

大约三个月前的一天，Fury往他的桌子上扔了一份新计划的建议书，征求他的意见。他管那个叫重生计划。美国制造超级士兵的一项尝试。Tony从字里行间看出，军方对于首席科学家掌控着整个过程的具体细节一事感到非常不满，而Fury想知道的无非是纳粹有没有可能已经作出了同样的尝试。而Tony，好吧——Tony已经见过Baron Zemo了，不是吗？（没错，又是一件他不愿想起的事情。）所以他通读了文件，寻找着一切关于药物的线索，关于与Zemo计划有关的暗示。他最终得出结论：不管这到底是什么，这和Zemo没有关系——以及，他对这个计划成功性的专业评估是：对一个不幸的新兵来说，这会是一个新奇又刺激的自杀方式。希望你能幸运地找到志愿者咯，Fury。

这件事之后，他并没有被派去负责重生计划，上一次他听说这事还是两个周前，有人送来一张便笺，上边说所有重生计划相关内容——包括他的评估报告——现在都被归档在“美国队长”项目下了。Tony耸耸肩，猜想那大概是一个特殊行动的代号。

但他现在正盯着房间另一端的那个男人——完美人体的巅峰，Tony想，而且他脑子里那点下流的小欲望也这么想——然后他突然意识到美国队长，事实上，是那个计划的成果。不仅是个代号。是个活生生的人。

那个计划成功了。他们真的造了个超级士兵出来。

好吧，这个夜晚突然变得有趣起来。

“你说的没错，”Tony说，语气强烈得让他自己都感到惊讶。那人甚至都没怎么往他的方向看，而他已经没法把视线从那个男人身上挪开了。“我确实想见见他。”

“我就知道，”Jan美滋滋地说。她带着他们俩穿过拥挤的房间。

Tony在识人方面很有一套——Gialetta Nefaria是个不幸的例外——但当他走向美国队长时，他也不太确定这是个怎样的人。他的肢体语言很流畅，似乎经过排练，Tony敢打赌他一定受过许多如何与公众打交道的训练。但是当这个穿着红白蓝制服的人从一位客人转向另一位的时候，他看上去紧张又尴尬，有那么一瞬间，那个精心演练过的微笑淡去了。他也相当不自在，Tony心想，穿着一件只应该在化装舞会上出现的衣服肯定也加重了这一点。但他同时也有一种感觉，即使这个男人穿得不这么引人注目，他的尴尬也不会减少半分。

Jan站到了那人身旁，朝Tony和Pepper伸手示意。“这就是我答应让你见的客人，”她自豪地说。“Tony，Pepper，这是美国队长。队长，这位是——”

“Tony Stark！”那个男人喊道，脸上绽开一个灿烂闪亮的笑容。他蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮。他看着Tony的样子就好像他所有的梦想都实现了一样。而且，老天啊，他可真年轻。不，年轻这个词还不够恰当。天真。他还很天真。他可能是个超级士兵，可能已经受过一些基础训练，但他们还没有让他走出过国门。他没去过Tony去过的那些地方。他不知道外面等待他的是什么。“你是——你是 _那位_ Tony Stark！《漫威》杂志的Tony Stark！”他眼睛里几乎有星星了。

他发现自己情不自禁地回以微笑。“是我，”他说，把几乎脱口而出的 _小伙子_ 几个字咽了回去。因为这人已经，嗯，二十二岁？还是二十三岁了？不管怎么说，应该已经二十出头了。他不会喜欢这个称呼的。

美国队长又露出了微笑。没错，他已经被迷住了。

那种渴望，那种诚挚，那种天真……几乎让Tony感到痛苦。他想象中的超级士兵，应该是一个战士。带着战争造成的伤疤，饱经风霜，沉稳老练。而不该是这样一个……孩子。战争会毁掉他的。这无可避免。战争会毁掉所有人。或许现在只有Tony能感受到战争带来的痛苦，但他不希望这个男人也体验到这种感觉。

“我是Pepper，”Pepper插话说，“Pepper Potts。你大概听说过我的笔名Frank Finlay。”

美国队长的眼睛睁大了，有那么糟糕的一瞬间Tony搞不清他会说什么，因为Pepper通常谨慎的保守她身份的秘密不是没有原因的。但接着他就微笑了。“也很荣幸遇见您，女士。Van Dyne小姐说过我可以见到Stark先生，但没有提到他故事的记录者也会出席。”他的笑容更灿烂了；他看上去完全被喜悦冲昏了头脑。他一定是个忠实粉丝，因为Pepper只在两期杂志上有过署名：一期上写的是Finlay的名字，另一期上写的则是她的本名。

美国队长吸了口气，明显在努力平复自己的情绪。“我——我很抱歉，Stark先生，Potts小姐。只是——哦，我知道您听过许多这样的话了，但是我真的从很小的时候就喜欢您的杂志了。我每一期都买了。”

Tony微笑起来；那是个真诚的微笑。“真的吗？”他猜如果这个人有什么可以让他签名的东西的话，一定会上气不接下气的请求他签名的。 _甜心，你要什么我都会给你签的_ ，Tony心想。他努力把自己的视线保持在这个家伙的脸上。他的那些肌肉绝对是真的。

队长点了点头。“真的。”他环视房间，看上去有点内疚。“我不是有意占用您的时间的，Stark先生，”他不安地说，“您可能还要和别人说话——”

并没有，Tony意识到。他过来只是为了见他一面的。回想起如何做一个英勇的冒险家并不像他想象的那么难。而且，美国队长的眼神实在是太真诚了。他还想跟Tony说话。谁会错过一个和军方刚刚造就的超级士兵说话的机会呢？

“我可以留下，”Tony坦白。“我很乐意和你聊天。另外，叫我Tony就好。”

“这怎么行呢，“队长立刻回答。

Pepper用手肘轻轻推了推他，他这才意识到把她和Jan都给忽略了。“可以的话，我们就留你们两个单独聊天啦。“Pepper说。Tony明白她是在问他一个人有没有问题。“我想去看看Jan的新裙子。”

“可以的，”Tony半心半意地说；他现在的注意力基本都集中在美国队长充满景仰的灿烂笑容上。“祝你玩得开心，Pep。”

“遇见你很高兴，队长。”Pepper说，美国队长点头致意；他看上去仍然有点眩晕。

她大概是趁着Tony没在看的时候溜掉了，因为他突然就找不到她了。好吧。她早晚总会回来的。他不在意这个。他甚至不在意这个地方给他带来的不适了。他感觉……还挺不错。

“你当然可以叫我Tony了，”Tony露出他最有魅力的笑容，“那我应该称呼你……？”

美国队长做了个鬼脸。“就叫我美国队长吧。抱歉。”

Tony开始后悔在他有机会的时候没有翻翻重生计划的文件了。那上面肯定有这个男人的名字。“你父母一定非常爱国吧。”他开玩笑地说。

“是啊，我感觉他们应该会为我感到骄傲的。”他微弱地笑了笑。悲哀在他眼睛里一闪而过。

老天，Tony想道，重生计划找了个孤儿？不过这也有其道理，他想，军方是找不到一个有家人挂念着的志愿者的。这个家伙一定已经没什么好失去的了。如果有的话，他不会参加这个计划的。

“他们会的，Cap。”Tony说。“我能叫你Cap吗？”

队长似乎考虑了一下，接着耸耸肩。“当然啦，不过条件是我可以问你有关《漫威》的问题。”

“成交，”Tony立刻回答。队长朝他微笑，就好像他赢了一局一样。天，他笑起来真好看。这么漂亮的笑容应该是违法的。该死，反正Tony想对他做的那些事肯定是违法的。

他不知道Cap是不是有意这样做的，但他稍稍移动了一下位置，这样Tony就可以把背靠在墙上了。安全感和放松感顿时席卷了他。没人能在背后偷袭他了。他今晚大概会没事的。

大部分想聊《漫威》的人会想要谈论他们读过的那几期，有关那些冒险故事和远古器物。Tony有一长串精心润色过的故事，他能一口气讲几小时。这足够使粉丝们满意了。他们不会想知道那些失之交臂，那些功亏一篑，那些真真假假，那些一无所获的时光。他们不会想看故事背后他真实的样子。那会破坏一切的。

“所以，”美国队长说，眼睛亮亮的，“告诉我——”

Tony知道这个句子会如何结尾： _告诉我你发现的最棒的东西。告诉我你写过的最好的故事。告诉我你经历过的最棒的冒险_ 。对这些问题，他都早有答案。

“嗯？”

“告诉我你还没找到的最棒的东西。”他脸上的表情几乎带有挑战的意味，嘴巴抿成一道坚毅的线条。

Tony眨眨眼。“什么？”

“你还没能找到的最棒的东西。”Cap重复道。“我很确定还有没被发现的，是吧？一定会有什么的。”

Tony有点吃惊；对这个问题他可没有现成的答案。他站在原地，嘴巴半张——这副模样可一点都不迷人了。这不是漫威冒险英雄Tony Stark，甚至也不是秘密特工Tony Stark。这只是个傻傻地呆住的Tony Stark，而美国队长朝他微笑着。Tony感到一阵暖意涌遍全身。这个男人或许还真有一套。

“我，”Tony说，“我…嗯…让我想一会。我会想出点什么来的。”

Cap笑道：“好的。”

紧接着不远处的一位女士朝着她的同伴发出一声激动的尖笑。Tony畏缩了一下。该死。这不是个威胁，他对自己说。这是纽约。不是Latveria。没事。放轻松。他的心脏鼓动着，在斥力泵的作用下令人不安地抽搐了一下。Tony对自己的心跳简直太熟悉了。真是不幸。

美国队长的目光对上了他的。他向法式拱门的方向伸手示意，Tony觉得他大概理解了自己的感受。“你想出去说话吗？外面可能会安静些。”

“当然，”Tony感激地说。

他一定从某种程度上理解自己，Tony想。他是个好人。他并没预料到一个如此体贴的超级士兵。但这真的很不错。

所以他跟着Cap走进了黑暗中。Cap转过身来，背靠着砖墙，脸上浮现出悠闲的神情。他换了个姿势，抬起腿来把一只脚靠到墙上。这是个闲适而自信的姿势。充分显示出了他优美的身材，而Tony很确定他自己也知道这一点。有那么一瞬间，他落在Tony身上的眼神变了，呈现出全然不同的另一种渴望，一种了然而带有情欲的眼神。那目光和他身上花哨的制服显得那么格格不入。那目光正在诉说着 _我想要了解你更多_ 。

接着他睁大了眼睛。那个瞬间消失了。Tony还以为自己刚才产生了错觉。

“你说吧，”Cap说。

“嗯，”Tony斟酌着词句，“那还是在我的冒险生涯刚刚起步的时候，一趟旅行。那大概是，唔，30年的事？是我们到安第斯山脉的第二年。不管怎么说，有一样古代遗留下来的东西，叫宇宙立方。应该是个蓝色发亮的小东西，可以放在手心里。我读了有关这个立方的所有资料。它具有无法想象的能量，可以将愿望变成现实。鲜活的，和普通生活完全一样的现实。我觉得它非常重要。我一定花了有两个月的时间寻找相关资料，而且，让我这么说吧，我的古高地德语终于派上用场了。”

Cap浅色的眼睛睁得更大了。Tony等着他问纳粹有没有得到它。但他只是微微笑了笑。“想象你埋头在故纸堆里的样子，还真有点奇怪。这段故事从来没被刊登在杂志上，对吧？”

“这种研究可不是很上镜。”Tony赞成道。

Cap露出了一个小小的微笑。“从来没经历过不上镜的时刻吧，Stark先生，”他低声说，明显被逗乐了。这种语气让Tony胃里涌起一阵热流。他吞了口口水。

“你是没见过我呆在图书库的样子。”他无意识地回答。他从没让《漫威》的漫画家们给他画上眼镜。那样大概看上去可不像个英雄。

“唔，”Cap回答，“对这个我可有自己的想法。所以你去过德国吗？”

Tony想起了那段往事，微笑起来。“去过柏林。当时的那里真是无与伦比啊。世界上最狂野的地方。那些酒吧。你不知道，那些姑娘迷人极了。” _还有小伙子们。当然了。_

“你的女朋友不会介意吗？”

“我的女朋友？”Tony疑惑地重复道。

“你知道的，”Cap说，“Potts女士。”

“噢！”Tony笑出声。“不不不，她不是我女朋友。相信我，她还是喜欢单身。我那时候还根本不认识她呢。”

“哦，”Cap思考着说。“嗯，那好吧。我想，那就是为什么你没把这段经历写进杂志的吧？因为有太多关于酒吧的故事？”

可跟酒吧没关系，Tony想。“不，是因为我们根本也没找到宇宙立方。在柏林呆了……适当的……一段时间以后，我和Rhodey开始搜索那些漂亮的德国城堡遗址。一些资料说它应该就在那儿，但是……并没有。没有任何信息。就算立方以前在那里，现在也不在了。或许那只是传说的发源地。但如果我们找到的话，那一定是个大事件的。”他耸耸肩。“这不算个多好的故事，但话说回来，如果这能算个故事的话，我们会在《漫威》杂志里写到的。”

“不过，”Cap说，“听上去你还是度过了一段很好的时光。”

“确实，”Tony赞同道。

Cap平静地看着他，眼神敏锐。“但你现在不做这个了。”

“是啊。”Tony说，重重地吞咽了一下。这个人也是军队的；他当然知道Tony不能提这码事。“大家都知道我辞职了。战争更重要一点。但或许有朝一日……”

这感觉像个无法企及的梦境：当战争结束。当不再有迫击炮，不再有轰炸机和坦克，不再有毒气，枪支和哭泣的人民，不再有伤痛和沉沦。不再有人遭受痛苦。如果这一切能够结束。一战本该是所有战争的结束的，但是现在呢？他们仍在一个满目疮痍的世界里奋力抗争。世界本不该是这样的。

“你是说《漫威》会复刊吗？”Cap的双眼亮了起来。“老天啊。哇哦。我发誓我会一期不落的买下的。如果你需要销量，我会攒钱把一整个杂志摊都买下来的。”

Tony大笑起来。好吧，美国队长是个铁杆粉丝诶。“如果你把应该买吃的的钱花在冒险故事上，就算你现在是个大个子——”他摇了摇手指——“你也会瘦成这样的麻杆儿的。”

Cap又朝他笑了。他侧脸的剪影……好吧，真的很引人注目。那张脸上Tony能看到的部分就已经很吸引人了。他的眼睛难以置信的漂亮。那两只小翅膀有点傻，但Tony不在意。他非常想知道这个男人摘下面罩是什么样子。他很确信绝对要更好看。

“我以前想给《漫威》画漫画来着，”Cap突然说。“别笑话我，这真的是我的梦想。在你的杂志上留下点什么。我曾经很想做个艺术家。我以前上过美术课。”

“你应该寄点作品过来的。带份作品集。”Cap的声音虽然很明显受过专业训练，但还是带着纯正的纽约口音。他是本地人。他可以这么做的。“我们一直在招人。你看起来是那种能赶上截稿期限的家伙。特别稳重，总是提前完成的那种。”

美国队长的手痛苦的抽动了一下，半握成拳。他一定有段往事。父母双亡，家徒四壁，像这样的情况。“我们没有足够的钱。”

“好吧，”Tony说。“或许有朝一日可以的。如果……”

他甚至没办法说完这句话。

“如果。”Cap同意道。他望向Tony的眼睛，Tony突然发觉了他隐藏了整晚的东西。那种先前当他以为没人在看时，表现出的那种尴尬。

他在 _害怕_ 。

“那边的生活是怎样的？”他问。他的眼睛睁得很大，声音嘶哑，不比一句耳语更轻。

他不是在问那些故事，那些冒险。他问的是当下。Tony知道他应该怎样回答这个问题，说些振奋人心的话，那些印在新闻报纸上的话。战士们，为了自由，冲啊！当然，外面的世界远非如此。这些和事实大相径庭。

Tony重重吞咽了一下。“你知道——你得知道我不该说这些。不该提到任何这些事。你所知道的应该是我没去过战场的。”

“我可知道你从39年就不再整天呆在图书馆了。”Cap说。“告诉我一点事实吧。我并不是想要听细节。你不必妥协。我只是——我需要了解。你是怎么做到的。”他凝视着Tony，目光坚定而热切，好像Tony是支撑他活下去的唯一支柱。

事实是，Tony也不确定该怎么说。他想，大概只有你真正经历过了才会明白，而那对此毫无帮助。而且，他以前也没有被子弹击中过。所以，如果告诉美国队长 _那跟我以前的生活差不多，只不过那些拿枪打我的人穿着更诡异的制服，我的口袋里也没有装满偷来的文物_ ，也不会起作用的。

“我不知道我能不能解释清楚，”Tony说。不管怎么说总要试试，因为现在美国队长看着他的样子就像面对一支开火的突击队，而Tony觉得自己有义务来确保军队的超级士兵对上战场没有心理阴影。并且，他真的，真的很希望Cap能够开心；这种需求迫切得他自己都没法理解。“那是……那是生命。从活生生的人到冰冷的尸体。你能触摸到……生命的边缘。但并不是以好的方式。那又冷又湿又泥泞，你每时每刻都在遭受饥饿和疼痛。大部分时间都该死的无聊，但你不能放松，一直不能放松，因为，该死的，如果你没看见树后边藏着的人的话，不出十秒就会死掉。当事情发生的时候，就是那么一瞬间的事。你会向上帝祈祷你有足够的肌肉记忆，在你大脑没办法处理的时候告诉你应该怎么做。然后，接着，你继续又冷又饿，再加上累。”

现在Cap又开始盯着他看了；但他看上去并不像正期待着 _责任、荣誉、自由_ 之类的字眼。Tony感觉这比恐惧要好。

“噢。”

“你能承受的，”Tony说。“我知道你可以的。我知道你会没事的。”这不是谎言。毕竟他见过重生计划的心理方面的选拔标准。他们需要一个聪明的，善于调节情绪的，恢复能力强的人。他还不太了解美国队长，但他开始觉得他们选对人了。

 _我不想让战争摧毁你_ ，他想。他也不知道这个想法哪里来的。他意识到，他们选择他不是因为天真；人们都不再天真了。是因为他心底的善良。只是看着他，Tony就明白了；这个男人信任着人们。信任着人类。

这才是他们选择他的原因。

Cap看向他，微笑起来。“谢谢你。”

然后Tony明白了美国队长这样问的原因。

“你要出海了。”Tony说。他不知道他们要让他做什么；他在前线是埋没人才，但如果Fury要让他执行特殊任务的话，Tony所知的小队中并没有要出发的。

这不是个问句，但Cap回答了。“没错。很快就走了。”

Tony看向他。他又想起了当队长以为Tony没在看时，他望向他的样子；他在心里计算了一下风险。然后他想， _去他妈的吧_ 。

他走近一步，进入了美国队长的私人空间。他靠的很近，能闻得到须后水和皮革的气味。Cap的眼睛睁得很大，眸色深沉。他吸了口气，但什么都没说。Tony想要把亲吻印在他下巴的线条上。他想要亲手摘下那个面罩，看到Cap真正的容貌，看到那张面具下的脸庞。他想要向他展示生动鲜活，充满野性的生命；他想要留给他一些值得铭记的东西，让他在雨中手握枪支时仍能记得为何前行。他想要让他看到世界的美好与善意。他想要扫平忧虑与恐惧，让他重现欢颜。

“嘿，”Tony低声说，语气轻柔，充满诱惑。他微笑起来，透过低垂的睫毛望向队长。“我可以给你一次超棒的践行的，士兵。”

好吧，这不是他最好的台词。但它会奏效的。

Cap的双眼对上了他的。他屏住呼吸；Tony注意到他一直没有呼气。他咬住嘴唇。

等待总是最糟糕的时刻。他以前也有过试图约男人结果被一拳揍到脸上的经历——以前他寻找同类的本能可能还没那么灵敏——但他很确定如果队长不喜欢这个邀请，他的拳头可比其他男人重得多。

（相比之下，违法倒在其次。就算Cap举报了他——好吧，Tony对军方还是相当有用的，即使地球上清楚他的重要性的人不超过五个。他和谁睡都没关系。他们会把这事掩饰过去的。好吧，理论上是这样。）

接着一个微笑掠过Cap的脸。那个笑一开始很微小，但很快舒展成一个灿烂的，不敢置信的笑容。就好像他根本没法相信这一切——不是那种“我不敢相信还有这么龌龊的事”，而是那种“真不敢相信我这么幸运”。

“你——”他呢喃道，“你是认真的么？”

Tony回以微笑。他安全了。这事儿会往好的方向发展的。“是啊，”他说，“当然了。如果我不是认真的，我不会这么和你说的。”

Cap舔了下嘴唇。他的舌尖粉红；这一刻真的太吸引人了。Tony甚至没意识到自己在效仿他的动作，直到他发现Cap盯着他的嘴，眼神晦暗。天啊。这个晚上很冷，他的身体里像有一把火在烧，甚至感觉不到寒意。

“很好，”Cap低沉地说，声音仍因惊讶而微微颤抖。“这很好。拜托了。我——我真的很期待。”

Tony瞄了一眼周围：外面没有人，但是随时可能有人走过来。他们大概可以冒个险。Tony以前做过更糟糕的。“就这里？现在？”

Cap摇了摇头。“再等五分钟。不要在这里。我们可以换个好点儿的地方。Van Dyne小姐在二楼给我安排了一间卧室，从右边数第三间。我先回去，找个借口去睡觉。你等五分钟，然后跟着我上去。如果有人问起来，就说你在找藏书室，或者其他的说法；你可能比我更了解这个地方。”

这个男人会成为一个战略天才的。

“好，”Tony说，“好的。走吧。”

Cap退了一步，深深地看了他一眼，仿佛在想象Tony脱掉这身燕尾服后的样子。他又对他微笑了一下，转身穿过大门。

这五分钟的前三十秒，Tony一直在盯着他的背影，看他走路的样子。他这辈子做过太多冲动鲁莽的决定，但今天这个决定似乎真的不错。

Tony把门推开，走进了这间狭小的卧室，轻轻走过丝绒地毯。房间中唯一的光源是角落里桌子上的一盏小灯，灯光在墙上投下长长的影子。美国队长坐在床边，仍然穿着那身可笑的制服。他的双手握拳放在腿上，目光放空，视线投向远处。

Tony把门关上并落锁的时候，他抬头看过来。Tony只能看到他的下半张脸，但Cap的眼睛张得很大，嘴唇紧张地抿起。这可不是Tony想看到的。对于这种事情来说，舒适才是关键所在。他想让他开心。

“反悔了吗？”Tony呢喃道。“我不会强迫你做任何事情的。”

Cap吞了下口水。“没有，我想要这样做。”他声音平稳。“我只是……以前没做过这种事。从来没有。”他朝门口瞄了一眼，Tony猜测他不是会和派对上碰到的男人随便睡觉的那种类型。

“没事的，”Tony保证道，尽力使自己听起来令人安心。“Jan人很好；如果她发现了我们的关系，也不会告诉别人的。即使别人发现了，他们也不会怎么样的。毕竟他们还很需要我们”不管干出什么事，美国唯一的超级士兵都不会收到法院传票的。

Cap歪了歪头，就好像他从来没想过这一点一样。“对哦，”他说，“我听说你很聪明。”

“我也听说你很能打。”他本意是想把这作为一句夸赞，但Cap显然误解了。

Cap露出一个悲伤的微笑。“他们是这么跟我说的。”他最终拍了拍身边的床垫，“想来这儿靠着我坐吗？”

“哦，我想做的事比这多着呢，”Tony挑起一个微笑。Cap的呼吸顿时因为惊讶而乱了一拍。不错。

他挨着Cap坐下，但并没有碰他。Cap回了一个紧张的微笑，接着举起手，摘下了面罩。他的浅金色头发被面罩弄乱了，竖得乱七八糟。他容貌英俊，眼神甚至比刚才还要热切了。他真的很好看。Tony嘴巴发干。如果非要形容他的长相，只能说，他的容貌就像一位雕塑家的杰作。

没了那对蠢兮兮的小翅膀他看上去好多了，Tony想。但是那还蛮可爱的。

“嘿，Cap，”Tony低声说，“所以你长这样子啊。”

美国队长深吸一口气，脸上露出一个坚决的表情。“我叫Steve，”他说，“如果——如果我们真的要做，我想要你先知道我的名字。”

Tony很确定Cap——Steve——是不该把这个信息告诉别人的。他不知道Tony不管怎样都会查出来。但是，这种被信任的感觉仍然让Tony感到温暖。

Tony意识到自己在微笑。“嗨，Steve，”他放柔语调，“我叫Tony。”

Steve轻笑起来。“我可是久仰大名了。”

“你一整晚都没有叫我名字呢。”Tony指出。

“Tony，”Steve叫道，声音低哑，充满渴望。听到Steve叫出他名字，简直就像一道闪电划过他的神经。Tony也不太确定是谁先开始的，但他只是倾过身子，手掌穿过Steve的头发，然后他们吻在了一起。

Steve吻得有点笨拙，节奏很慢，还带点犹豫，但他成功用别的方面弥补了这个缺憾。他的一只大手——仍然戴着手套——轻柔缓慢地抚过Tony的后脑，他的舌头湿漉漉地探进Tony的双唇，带着种奇怪的谨慎。Tony从没想到仅仅是这样就把他挑逗起来了。但是Steve展示出的那种在意，甜蜜又坚定，其中蕴含的某些东西甚至让他微微心疼。他一般喜欢尽可能快节奏的前戏，但这样似乎也挺好。欲望在他心底晕染，像余烬缓缓复燃。

接着Steve的另一只手搁到了Tony受伤的肩膀上。Tony瑟缩了下，疼得嘶了一声，下意识往回退了退。

“Tony？你还好么？”

“没事，”Tony说，“肩膀之前……伤到了。”

Steve担心地皱起了眉头。“疼吗？我能帮忙吗？”

“真没事，过几天就好了。子弹只是擦破了点皮。”

Steve眨眨眼。“我还以为这件事不能说。”他最终开口。

“图书馆那点事，”Tony面无表情地说，“那些书可比你想的刺激多了。”

Steve哼了一声。“到这儿来，”他说，如果我把你的衬衫脱掉，那至少我可以看到我不能碰你身上的哪些地方。“

“你就是想找个借口脱我衣服，”Tony调笑道，但还是不由得感到一阵惊慌。他通常不会在……做这事的时候脱衣服。他的斥力泵，往好里说，会让人觉得困扰，往坏里说——好吧，已经有过床伴立马走人的情况了。他不想让Steve瞪着他看，对他感到恶心；这个男人是人类完美的极致，Tony怎么能配得上他呢？他至少比Steve大了十岁，而徒长的这些年岁里，每一年的时光都给他的皮肤添一道新的刻痕。这里面有弹孔，有他就着手电筒光为自己缝合的粗糙痕迹。冒险从来不是件安全的事，他破损的心脏就是证明。他从来没得到过自己渴望的。

Steve对Tony内心的独白一无所知。“唔，好吧，”他说，就好像这是显而易见的事情一样。他拉下自己的手套，然后向Tony的领带伸出手。他的动作相当笨拙。他把手轻按在领带上，等着Tony的允许。这种几乎称得上礼貌的行为，顿时让Tony产生了一种他自己也未曾料到的喜爱之情。他都想不起上一次对他这么好的床伴是谁了。“我可以吗？我真的很想——我想看到你。”房间很昏暗，但Tony敢发誓Steve脸红了。Steve大概之前就想象过这个，他突然意识到。多年的幻想素材啊。

Steve想要这个。而Tony想让他快乐。他马上就要上战场了。Tony可以给他这个，尽管他看到以后可能并不会喜欢自己所见。要知道他的真实反应，只有一种方法。“你可以，”Tony终于开口。“但……这可能跟你期待的有很大出入。”

Steve疑惑地朝他皱起眉头——他当然不会明白了——但他开始解Tony的领带了，接着是他的外套，他的领口，他的袖扣，他衬衫上的饰品，动作相当高效。脱下的衣服散落在他们四周。然后，Tony举起手，拉下自己的衬衫。他的肩膀因这个动作而抗议了一下。现在隐藏那个已经没有意义了。

Steve睁大了眼睛。没错，跟他预料的一样。“你还好么？”他又问了一遍，就像刚才不小心擦到Tony肩膀的时候一样。他的脸因担心而紧绷起来，他的眼神游离在斥力泵明亮的金属表面。“这——这是什么？”

“现代医学，”Tony挤出一个笑容，“我心脏不太好。老毛病了。这个斥力泵能让它继续跳着，只要我隔几天充一次电，这样。你明白的，这可——不是很让人舒服。”

他等着Steve改变脸色，露出厌恶的神情。

“没事的，”Steve说，朝着他露出一个微笑，就好像并不在意一样。他怎么能不在意？“实际上，这相当厉害。我本人可是个现代医学迷呢。”

 _我猜也是_ ，Tony想，同时想起了那些电路，那些重生计划的蓝图。那台这个男人自愿走进去的改造机器。现代医学，的确。当初那甚至有可能杀了他。

接着Steve又亲吻了他，那么，好吧，Tony无暇再去担心其他任何事了。

Tony一般不会和他的粉丝上床的。当然，不是说他没这样做过；基本上人人都认识Tony Stark，而且有时候他也乐意利用这一点——但是和粉丝睡的感觉很不一样。有时候，甚至非常糟糕。从Tony自己的经验来看，这么做有两点坏处，而且以截然不同的方式表现出来。有些粉丝对他有一种追星式的疯狂迷恋，简直彻彻底底被狂热冲昏了头脑，根本没有一点儿自己的想法和欲望，Tony总是对睡她们感到内疚，好像自己利用了她们；还有一些只是追名逐利，仰慕他的名声，就好像和《漫威》的Tony Stark睡觉是一种胜利与光荣。这种情况下，是她们在利用他。两种情况都令他厌恶。

但Steve……Steve是完全不同的。

Steve一边吻着他，一边把他压在床上，动作轻柔，仿佛害怕伤到Tony一样。他的双手富有技巧地抚过Tony的躯体，好像在试图摸索出一种Tony最喜欢的方式。就好像他有一个酝酿了多年的计划，而这个计划就是他要想尽办法让Tony融化在愉悦里。Tony完全沉醉其中。他模模糊糊地意识到他应该主动抚慰Steve，毕竟他才是这场性爱的发起人；但Steve在Tony的耳廓上落下轻吻，接着又转移到颈窝，Tony立马决定把刚才想过的杂七杂八抛之脑后。

“放轻松，”Steve呢喃道，手掌滑过Tony的体侧，一来一回，缓慢又令人安心。Tony这才意识到他一定是表现得有点紧张了。然而，当Steve抚摸亲吻他的时候，那种紧绷感逐渐消逝了。这种亲密的感觉着实令人惊异，鉴于他们几乎还是陌生人。“感觉好吗？”Steve用气声说。

“对，”Tony说，“没错。棒透了。”

“我能……？”他的双手移到了Tony的裤腰上，而Tony非常确定他没说出口的后半部分将会非常，非常棒。

Tony对他微笑，伸出一只手，慵懒地抚过Steve的头发，他的发丝在他指间滑过，触感柔软。“来吧。”

Steve又开始故意采取那种缓慢的节奏。Tony觉得他不是有意戏弄他，也不是挑逗他——不是说那样没意思，但是Steve好像只是想享受这个过程。当他把Tony的衣物褪干净的时候Tony已经开始喘息，在床单上蜷成一团。因为Tony当下最缺的就是耐心，或者说，他俩整个晚上最缺的就是耐心；估计最后楼下的来宾们会疑惑于他们的缺席。

Steve重新在他面前跪坐下，仍然衣着整洁，这简直不公平——他露出微笑，就好像在欣赏他看到的景象。“这样子好多了。”

“你要一起吗？”Tony问，因为——好吧，他可不是什么圣人，他还是非常欣赏一具美丽的肉体的。更棒的是，看起来Steve想提供的还远不止这个；他紧的要命的制服裤子什么都藏不住。Steve绝对会提供更多，Tony愉快地想。

但Steve摇了摇头。“大概还得等会，”他带着点尴尬开口。他很明显没有意识到他们可能等不起这一会。Tony疑心他是不是害羞了；Steve身上仍然有些东西他琢磨不透。

然后，伴随着恼人的缓慢节奏，Steve开始亲吻Tony的小腹，一直到他臀侧的伤疤。他慢慢分开Tony的双腿，在他大腿内侧的柔软部分印下一串吻。他空闲的手轻轻揉着Tony的皮肤。Tony以前从来没意识到他的身体这么敏感：他的手掌根，手腕内侧，指尖，都因抚慰和渴求颤栗。他需要Steve的进一步动作，对他 _做些什么_ ，因为他实在是没法再忍受了。

“求你了，”他喘息到，那声音甚至不像他自己的。

Steve冲他露出一个微笑，然后，终于含住了Tony的阴茎。像之前一样，他做这个也很小心。他的嘴唇轻轻含着柱体，然后灵巧地滑下。这动作的节奏让两人都沉迷其中，Tony完全被温热的快感席卷了。Tony情不自禁地呻吟，努力不去下意识地挺胯抽插。老天啊，Steve是真的很擅长这个。好吧，他仍然有点犹豫，但是很明显，他以前这样做过；Tony很好奇，是他对这事有天赋，还是血清给了他这方面的加成。Steve又缓慢地退了回去，嘴唇鲜红，头发垂落在脸上，他摆了摆头，眼睛半睁，眼神愉悦；Tony得说这真是一幅美景。

他完全没有预料到事情会这样发展；Steve在性事方面节奏真的很慢，而且他唇舌舔吻的力度也比Tony通常喜欢的那种要轻得多。但是，该死，他对那种漂亮的性事场景，他确实没有抵抗力，而世界上简直没有比Steve湿热的嘴唇含着他的阴茎更美的画面了；他们两人的这一瞬间，充满欢愉，仿佛没有尽头。当他以为只是这么看着就足够了的时候，Steve又低头吻住了他，Tony倾身回吻时，Steve顺势把一只手滑到他身下，湿滑的手指插入他的腿间，轻轻按压了一下，然后Tony的身体就背叛了他。他甚至没来得及警告Steve；他呻吟着高潮了，浑身颤抖，完全沉迷在Steve带来的快感之中。

Steve抬起身子，双臂环住他，把他揽进怀里。这远比Tony期待的能从一次偶遇中得到的多得多，但他想大概凡事都有例外。他把脸埋进Steve的肩膀，微笑起来。他不去想他必须得离开。他也不去想Steve明天就要出航。他只是想在这一刻这样做。

“老天啊，你真擅长这个，”他说，尽管他也知道这可能不很得体，但他实在想不出什么别的话了，“我——谢谢。”

他感觉自己好多了。更加放松了。他甚至想不起来上一次感觉这么好是在什么时候。他需要这个。

Steve又对他害羞地微笑起来。虽然鉴于Tony知道刚才那张嘴做过什么，“害羞”这个词可能不很合适，但是这仍然让他着迷。“我的荣幸，”他说。

“说到荣幸，”Tony接过话头，微笑起来。他把一只手伸到两人之间，准备解Steve的裤子。他想要Steve脱掉制服，立刻。

Steve握住他的手腕，用的力气比他想象的要大。一开始确实很疼，但Steve马上就放松了力量。

Steve的眼睛睁得大大的。“没事的，”他说，他的声音里潜藏着一种不安，Tony不喜欢这样。他做错了什么吗？“你不必这样做的。我只是——只是想为你做点什么。”

“我也想为你做点什么。”Tony答道，心里疑惑这到底是怎么回事。“我没那么自私。我预感你会喜欢的。我也享受这个过程，真的。”Steve坚硬的勃起紧贴着Tony的大腿，尽管隔着制服也感受清晰。这不就是Steve带他上楼的原因吗？

“我知道，但是——”Steve咬住嘴唇；他看上去越来越烦恼了，而Tony甚至不知道发生了什么。“这，唔，这不是因为我不想，相信我——但我已经有一段时间没做这个了，我只是——我有点担心。我也说不清。”

是担心自己表现得不好吗？那也……好吧，也有可能，Tony得承认，但Steve看上去与其说是尴尬，不如说是害怕，而这是Tony没料到的。这种害怕……很奇怪。这整件事都很奇怪，确实，因为一个达到人类巅峰水平的男人应该在那方面没有任何问题才对。

但Steve确实在害怕什么。现在Tony开始认真思考了。Steve整个过程中都好像有点畏手畏脚。他对待他太温柔，太小心了，就像他担心Tony会突然出问题一样。

不对。不是这样。他是担心自己弄伤Tony。因为他有这个能力。

Steve说他有一段时间没做爱了。那应该是在重生计划之前。

Tony想起了那些文件，关于身体力量的预测。Steve几乎有超越人类的力量。

“你不想伤到我，”Tony恍然大悟，“这就是你害怕的东西。”

Steve吓了一跳，Tony知道自己猜对了。“怎么——”他开口，“你怎么会——？”

他现在得把这事告诉Steve了。

“我知道重生计划。”

Steve的眼睛睁得更大了，他立马从床上弹起来，惊慌地喘着粗气。“这算什么？”他惊恐地问，目光狂乱。“这是个测试？还是个陷阱？你一直都知道，是吗？他们想让你做什么？看看美国队长是不是个肮脏的同性恋？”

“噢，嘿！”Tony坐起身来，伸出双手，“你——你完全理解错了。”

“那你把话说清楚，”Steve的惊恐开始逐渐转化为怒气。他眯起眼睛，语气坚决，不容置疑。他的双手开始握成拳头。

Tony吸了口气。“我知道重生计划的唯一原因是军方就这一计划的可行性咨询过我。这就是我为这个计划做的全部工作了。我知道他们将会对实验对象做什么。但我不知道他们已经实施了这个计划，直到我今晚遇到你，才意识到这件事。我约你是因为——” _因为我想让你幸福快乐——_ “因为我想要这样做。这就是全部的事实。相信我，我不会把这件事告诉任何人的。”

“好，”Steve最终说。他又做了几次深呼吸，松开了拳头。他很明显在努力冷静下来。“好。我相信你。但这也不能减轻我的担心。”

“你不会伤到我的。”

Steve看起来并不信服。不管怎么说，害怕总比生气好。“你不明白。我——如果我无法思考，如果我没办法控制自己——”

“我们慢慢来，”Tony说。等他出去派对应该已经结束了，但他不在意这个。“就像你对我做的那样。我会让你感觉很棒的。真的。你什么都不用担心。”

Steve重新露出微笑。“你真这么想？”

“我们可以的，”Tony说。“相信我。”

于是Steve以一种部队中特有的高效率，迅速脱掉制服，Tony则往后靠坐，观赏着眼前的景象，因为Steve真的很美。Tony几乎为自己已经射了一次感到遗憾，尽管他的阴茎仍然在暗示他完全可以再来一次。Steve的每一寸肌肉都白皙而完美无瑕，Tony猜是重生计划给了他这样的身体。他的动作十分流畅，毫无滞碍。Tony又把他拉过来，倒在床上，蜷在他身边，给了他几个亲吻。Steve相当配合，喘得简直就像仅仅靠Tony的舌头就要射了一样。

Tony中断了这个吻，退开一点，凝视着Steve。Steve的一只手环过Tony的小臂，并不疼痛，但仍然能让他感受到压力。

“手放你身边，”Tony半心半意地说，Steve立即遵从；这样更容易使Steve打消顾虑，如果他不碰他，自然就伤不到他。“还可以把你绑起来，嗯？”他喃喃地说，Steve的眼睛因欲望暗沉下来。“我怀疑绳子根本绑不住你，大概。我在想什么可以——一定有什么东西可以绑住的。大概一种稀有金属，比如那种新发现的瓦坎达振金……？”

Steve笑得有点喘不上气来了。“你这是在讨论科学还是说下流话啊？”

“都有，”Tony说，又凑过去吻他。Steve很快又喘息起来，扭动着身体。

“哦，”Steve喘道，“这感觉太棒了。我从来——从来没有——”这很让人愉快，但是有点不可思议；这还只是亲吻呢。

“什么？”Tony问。“重生计划以来你一直没做过爱？甚至没自慰过？”

“有一次，”Steve呻吟道。他的脸微微绯红，但Tony很确定他还可以脸红得更厉害。“这——哦，Tony——这简直让人没法抗拒啊。”

Tony花了半秒思考什么叫“无法抗拒”。他继续亲吻Steve。他的拇指轻轻擦过Steve的一侧乳头，Steve立刻弓起身子，接着就射在了他肚子上，温热的液体搞得一团糟，而Tony甚至还没碰他的阴茎呢。Tony移开脑袋检查Steve情况时，看到他还是硬着的。老天啊。

“实在对不起，”Steve喘息道，带着点尴尬，但他急忙哑着嗓子解释，“我真的很抱歉，我只是——我控制不住——你用不着——”

“你开玩笑吗？”Tony说，“这简直再好不过了。”

很明显，在接连高潮两次之后——Steve几乎在Tony的手环上他的瞬间就射了——他已经累坏了，精力基本和普通人差不多了。而这意味着，Tony可以吸他出来，就像他期待了整个晚上的那样。Steve稍微有点酸痛了——只是有点？Tony不可思议地想——但在Tony的舌头舔过他身体，手指握住他阴茎的时候，他仍然敏感地呜咽出声。Tony知道他擅长做这个，但Steve着迷的凝视着他的样子，甚至让他感觉更好了一点——他可以对Steve做这些。

Steve的手攥紧了床单。Tony空闲的那只手抚过Steve的胸膛，移到他的脖颈，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，心里计划着应该用湿润的手指对他做些什么——但Steve只是含住他的手指，舔了舔，吮吸着，就像那就是他想要的一切；接着Steve又半喘着射了出来，Tony想这大概算是两次了。天啊，他在这之后怎么还能和别的人睡呢？

Tony退开，把脸颊贴在Steve的臀侧，笑起来。他俩可真是一团糟。派对最好是已经结束了；他可没办法这样子出去见人。

Steve仍然粗重地喘息着，Tony抬头看他的时候，Steve的微笑仍然带着晕眩后的茫然。

“这样可以吗？”

Steve叹息着微笑起来。“是的。我——这真是——这太棒了。”

Tony撑起身来，Steve伸出一只胳膊环住他。他们拥抱着彼此。Tony还不知道Steve的姓。不管怎么说，他喜欢拥抱，Tony心想，而且，哦，这真不是个开展严肃谈话的好时机。他自己也不知道为什么他们的性事如此合拍，但他现在唯一能想到的就是他还想再来一次。

“这很好，”Tony说，“我很开心。”

Steve沉默了很长一段时间。接着他搂着Tony的胳膊收紧了。

“我明天就要出海了，：他轻声说。”所以……谢谢你。“

他们不会有机会再做了。该死，Steve甚至可能没法活下来。或者Tony也有可能。他很确定自己没办法去参加海外行动。

“和谁一起？”Tony问，Steve扬起一条眉毛。“得了，我又不是纳粹间谍。我也很确定你不是。不是和Fury的老咆哮突击队吧，嗯？”不会的。他两天前才见过Dum-Dum，他看起来不想是要去什么地方的样子。但他也有可能和Steve一起。

Steve摇摇头。“不是。是个新小队。他们也还没有告诉我相关信息。”

“我有个提议，”Tony说。

“唔，”Steve微微勾起嘴角，Tony感觉心里充满了温暖和喜爱，“我可相当喜欢你上一个提议。”

“我是Fury手下的一个特工。”

“这就是你要说的吗？”

“你不应该告诉我你的名字吗？”Tony指出。

Steve微笑起来。“有道理。回报是什么？”

“除了特工任务，我还提供咨询。在战场上，如果你发现一些东西——某些奇怪的东西，某些不该存在的东西，比如看起来像从《漫威》杂志里跑出来的东西——告诉Fury，他会让我去调查。这些日子，纳粹手里好像有不少这种东西毕竟，你是个《漫威》粉丝，你知道我都在找些什么样的东西。这样，既然你知道我负责这件事，发现问题以后你就明白可以找谁。”

“好的。”Steve的嘴唇抿成一道坚定的直线。“好的。谢谢。我——我会记住的。”

Tony微笑。“而且我还有件会飞的装甲。如果你需要的话。”

Steve回以微笑。“我一定牢记在心。”

Tony又吻了他一次，他们缓缓分开彼此。床单已经全毁了，Tony尽力用一角把他自己擦干净。之后他拾起自己散落的衣物，重新穿好，Steve也做了同样的事。最终，他站到了门口，发现Steve正用一种奇怪的目光看着他，看上去有点害羞。

“嗯？”

“我在想，”Steve说，“你是不是，唔，可以给我的《漫威》杂志签个名？”

Tony大笑起来。“当然可以了。”他们做完了这一整套，而Steve想要的只是个签名。为什么不呢？

Steve在他的挎包里翻找起来，拿出了一本破旧的杂志，又在旁边的桌子上拿了一只钢笔。Tony想知道那是哪一期。大概是他小时候最喜欢的一期吧，大家不都是这样吗？所以，当他看到Steve拿给他的那期杂志时，他还有点惊讶；那是他最后一期杂志，大约三年以前发行的，封面上是他穿着铁人装甲营救Pepper的景象。这个选择好像有点奇怪。

Tony一直不太喜欢这期，因为这本杂志并不是很完美：当然，封面画的不错，Pepper写的也相当好，但是他们聘用的那个内插画师最后没能画完，他们不得不留了整整一页空白，因为实在没什么好印。如果不知道内情，那看上去还有点像有意为之；那是最后一页，所以读者可能觉得那页平静的空白像一种“未完待续”的邀请，一个开放式结局。但Tony知道真相。

不管怎么说，他可以把名字签在那里。

所以他翻开了杂志，同时Steve说，“不，呃，你其实可以签在开头——”

然后他看到Steve补上了那片空白。那里有张画，一张简略的速写，用炭笔画的，是Tony建造铁人装甲的场景。装甲是从封面上临摹的，画的不是非常一致，但已经足够让他看出那是他的战甲了。Steve明显花了很大功夫去画Tony自己。在画面里，Tony穿着一件A领T恤和粗布工作服，护目镜推到额头上，腰间系着一条工具带。作画的人很明显集中笔墨描绘了Tony裸露的二头肌，这相当可爱。他的T恤油迹斑斑，裤子也满是破损，但在这张图里，Tony在兴奋地微笑。看着这张画，Tony意识到Steve作画时一定满怀喜爱——还有亲昵。这很明显不是他给他画的第一张速写。他画的很好。并不只是因为他画Tony的样子就像他已经差不多爱上了他一样。但是这也无妨。

“哦，”Tony快乐地说，“你一定得寄本画集给我啊。”

“你真这么觉得？”Steve问，听起来有点紧张。

“绝对的。”

他把杂志放在桌上，仔细斟酌着应该写什么。他不确定是写Cap好还是Steve好，但最后他意识到Steve会明白的。所以他只是写了留言。

_千万保重。祝你凯旋。_

他在下面签上了自己的名字，然后盯着看了一阵，感到一阵愚蠢的冲动——想为他写XXX。一串亲吻。但他不能。他把纸页送到嘴边，轻轻印下一吻。或许这就足够了。他觉得自己像个傻瓜；但他并不在意。

“给，”他说，把杂志递回去。

Steve朝他微笑。“在走之前，你也会那样亲亲我吗？还是你只亲杂志？”

Tony也吻了他。好吧，他吻的更用力，还用上了舌头，但他想这大概也是Steve想要的。不管怎么说，Steve似乎喜欢他这样。

“再见，”Steve说，Tony知道他现在该走了。他的手已经放在了门把手上。大概现在已经很晚了。还没过几个小时，但他已经要开始怀念这一切了。

Tony微笑起来。“或许我们还会再相见的。很高兴遇见你。祝你好运，士兵。”

Steve的嘴角浮现出一个浅笑。“我也很高兴遇见你。也祝你好运。”

他能活下来的。他们可以活下来的。

Tony走出了门，回头给了Steve最后一个微笑。然后他离开了，把美国队长——Steve——留在了身后。

* * *

Fury在办公桌后阴沉地看着他，Tony不禁开始想自己又做了什么，得到这种待遇。

“Stark，”Tony坐到他对面的椅子里的时候，他说。“你意大利语说得怎么样？”

“*很不错*，”Tony用他最惹人厌的美国口音说，Fury嗤之以鼻。

“别耍花样。听说过一个叫Cassino的地方吗？”

这个名字有点熟悉。他想那大概在罗马附近。他们大概要进军罗马了，他猜。“这个时候那里天气很好吗？”

Fury眯起了他那只完好的眼睛。“不。那里有个修道院，而我们在当地……有些特增的地面武装。”

他是说他的特工。“你想要我加入他们吗？”

Fury只是瞪着他。然后他说的话完全出乎Tony意料。“Stark，你从来没告诉过我你认识美国队长。”

Tony脖子后的汗毛都立了起来。他等着Fury补上一句 _你和他之前睡过一晚上_ 之类的话。但是并没有。他松了口气。至少Fury还不知道这事。

“我觉得这无关紧要，先生，”Tony说，事实确实如此。“我见过他一次，社交场合。大概两年前，就在他出海之前。我很吃惊他还记得我。他大概见过很多人了。”

他再没见过他。他也从未给他写信。哦，想到这个——他想到Steve的次数确实多到令人尴尬了。但是难道他还对美国队长有什么期望吗？他能说什么？他只是……想他。他对再见到他的渴望从未停止。

“好吧，”Fury说，“看来他对你印象很深。”他推过一份文件。“这是他的小队信息。”

文件上写着 _侵袭组_ ，字体整洁。里边有五份个人信息：Rogers，Steven；Barnes，James；Raymond，Thomas；Hammond，James；McKenzie，Namor。Tony对着最后一个名字扬起眉毛。他想不到Namor去的任何理由。但是，毕竟这是战时。

他还想过Steve的姓是什么。

“哦，”Tony迅速翻看了一下；Steve的照片拍得不错，他半心半意地想。“那我的任务是？”

Fury什么都没说，又推过一张纸。这张要小一点，是一张字条：

_问一下我们的漫威历险家朋友想不想来玩玩积木 我们找到了一个立方_

Tony看着这张字条，又看看文件，情不自禁地微笑起来。

“给我一个小时准备，”他说。

这将是他最棒的一次历险。

**Author's Note:**

> Sineala的Notes：
> 
> 我想象中，Noir宇宙的重生计划发生在1942年初；这对616宇宙来说太晚，而对MCu又太早。但是官方的Noir宇宙并没有Steve，所以我得编一下时间。
> 
> 最后一幕发生在1943年12月；Cassino山之战发生在1944年年中——但是在616宇宙，1943年是侵袭组在Cassino被宇宙立方拉到2008年的时刻。所以我想，大概再Noir宇宙，也有类似的故事，我们可以假装在Noir有类似宇宙立方那样的史前遗物，而不仅仅是AIM喜欢造的那些东西。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇故事，它的续集Double Time会告诉你Tony和Steve以及侵袭组在Cassino相遇以后发生了什么。（那是一个与内战后616宇宙xcover的故事。）


End file.
